


My Heart Is Yours

by dimsumJon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, chuuves - Freeform, gowonxoliviahye, heehye, hyewon, hyunwon, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsumJon/pseuds/dimsumJon
Summary: Chaewon transfers to a new college, a new city to start fresh. There were many things she wanted to experience and ever since meeting Hyejoo, she hoped for a chance at love. But could she dispel the darkness that looms over Hyejoo’s heart? Chaewon never expected to find out that life is unfair and love is cruel.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Foreword

The small blonde nervously asked. “Have you ever played the Pocky game?”

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows together, wracking her brain if she recalled hearing of such a game. Only a couple of minutes passed until she gave up and admitted her lack of knowledge. “No, never heard of it,” But her confidence in playing games didn’t falter, maybe a bit cocky, but she was good at any game. “but I bet I will beat you.”

The ravenette watched Chaewon unpackage a fresh pack of the sweet chocolate-covered snack. The older girl pressed the Pocky up against Hyejoo’s lips, implying to open her mouth. 

The younger girl giggled and gladly accepted being fed the tasty treat, but she did not expect for Chaewon to start straddling her. The blonde sat comfortably in Olivia’s lap and placed her hands on the ravenette’s shoulders, gripping a bit tighter when Chaewon took the other end of the snack in her mouth. 

Wide-eyed and in shock, Olivia wasn’t sure what was happening. Was it part of the game? What were the rules? And why was Chaewon nibbling ever so closer towards her lips?

~ ~ ~


	2. Fresh Start

A fresh new start, a breath of the cool breezy summer air, and a warm sunny day was the perfect way to start off a new chapter in Chaewon's life. The blonde decided to move to a new town, well more like a city, as she decided to move away from her hometown for the rest of her college years. Despite being a bit more on the shy and reserved side, Chaewon looked forward to her new life even though she knew next to no one in the city she moved to. 

Many from her hometown would think that it was nerve-wracking to move to the big city, perhaps even terrifying. But Chaewon wanted to escape from the peers she has grown up with since middle school and wanted to experience real social life. 

From the sounds of it, outsiders would think that the small blonde wasn't popular or a loner...well the second part is partly correct. On the contrary, she was very popular in her hometown. In fact, she was treated like royalty in her schools. But that didn't mean she had many friends despite her popularity.

Chaewon was always considered a princess by many. Throughout middle school and high school, many would praise her for her unreal, doll-like appearance. The only semblance that made her seem human was her lopsided smile that she did despise. Not because it ruined the perfect doll-like image, but she was simply self-conscious of how her smiles may look weird to others. She usually would block the view of her radiant crooked smile whenever she smirked too wide or started laughing. It became a habit of hers that not even she seemed to realize. Maybe she wanted to hide her smile because she was raised on this imaginary throne, and she didn't want to disappoint others' expectations.

Her fanbase was insane, and sometimes a bit too obsessive, as her fans didn't think anyone was worthy for their school's royalty. Don't get the blonde beauty wrong, though; she never wanted this. In fact, she has always tried to dissuade her fans; she never liked the spotlight and disliked that she couldn't live a normal school life. Chaewon didn't even have the opportunity to experience a typical teenage school romance because she feared her fans would go insane and hurt whoever she liked or any potential suitor was already scared off by her cult-like fandom. 

Fellow students have even given her a title, Queen of Blockberry High. She wasn't even sure how her classmates ended up making an official club to appease the titled royalty. How did teachers let this club pass? Surely it didn't follow the guidelines of their school's handbook.

Despite being treated like a princess, she frequently found herself alone. The imaginary throne, the top of the pyramid, was a lonely position. It was hard making any friends, Chaewon wasn't sure if she had to blame herself because of her looks, trust me, she isn't thinking conceited for such thoughts. Or if she should blame her classmates for driving anyone from getting close to her. People seemed either too scared to be her friend, and they thought themselves weren't even worthy of being in the presence of her grace. They thought they were doing her a favor by 'protecting' her from people that only wanted to get close to her for ulterior motives. 

Even during her first year at a university, she was still treated the same way. It wasn't as intense, but also foreign students would join her fan club. It didn't take much consideration after her first year that she wanted to transfer in hopes of experiencing a more typical lifestyle. It was her best bet to start fresh. A chance to live her life without the burdens of being a celebrity. Even though she never was an idol, to begin with.

In her hometown, it was easy to bike to wherever she needed to be. But in the city, the streets and sidewalks were crowded. She was scared to either be hit by a car or for her to run over a pedestrian. The blonde thinks that walking may not be too bad of an option, and at least there was public transportation. So that would definitely come in handy...she will just have to learn somehow how to use it. She prayed that she would quickly be able to make friends that would be kind enough to serve as a guide as to how to live in an urban environment.

Chaewon was unfamiliar with the bustling lifestyle of the city. A contrast from her small hometown, the urban jungle was expansive and felt more like a maze of asphalt and concrete. Buildings towered into the sky, almost as if the top floors could touch the clouds. The people were nonstop, always in a rush to be somewhere, everyone stayed in their own personal bubble out in public, and in turn, others respected each other's space.

In hindsight, maybe the blonde should have let her parents accompany her in her new life venture. But at the time, she was determined to do things on her own, and she is an adult now, so she should try to act like one, right? 

Chaewon swore she got lost at least three times on the way from the train station to her new apartment. And the sad part was it was only two blocks away. It's not her fault there was a delicious food stand in one direction and a cute clothing store in another.

At long last, she finally found her way back to her new apartment. Chaewon hoped her new roommate wasn't going to be too upset about her late arrival. She was supposed to arrive over an hour ago, and it didn't help that the blonde neglected to give an update on her whereabouts.

Chaewon had lucked out finding a roommate, thank goodness for the internet. Living alone in the big city seemed a bit daunting and not to mention costly. While browsing for a place to live, she found another student seeking another roommate to accommodate her two-bedroom apartment. The pictures displayed a cozy living space, and even her room would be furnished with a bed and a small desk. Chaewon couldn't believe how lucky she was to find a place so last minute. Her new roommate was also seeking females only, and much to Chaewon's preference, she felt more comfortable living with another girl over some random boy.

The small blonde student looked down at her phone to reread the contact info, Kim Hyunjin, she read aloud to herself. Her new roommate was a student, just like her, attending the same university. They were also the same age and based on the brief stalking of HyunJin's social media, or lack thereof, Chaewon came to assume that they were both a bit self kept. She hoped that they would get along and maybe even become good friends.

After a few more minutes of walking around, lost once again in her new apartment complex, Chaewon found herself at the front door of her future home. The blonde realized she really needed to work on her sense of direction if she wanted to live in the city. She softly cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear in an attempt to make herself more presentable. For what reason? There wasn't one, but she wanted to make an excellent initial impression, even if that was unlikely seeing how she was almost two hours late already. Nervously, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. 

A couple of minutes passed, and there was no response, maybe she didn't knock hard enough to hear. She brought her small fist up to the door and flicked her wrist a bit harder this time. At that precise moment, before Chaewon could knock again, the door swung open, and her tiny knuckles smacked Hyunjin right in the forehead. 

The blonde let out a gasp of bewilderment. _Chaewon, you big idiot! Now your roommate is going to kick you out on your first day, not only for being crazy late, for you just hit her in the face!_

Chaewon anxiously laughed, but there was no enthusiasm or humor in Hyunjin's eyes as she furrowed her brows together, rubbing the pink spot in the middle of her forehead. "You're late." The raven-haired girl flatly stated.

The smaller girl wasn't sure if Hyunjin was irritated or just stoic. I mean she looked kind of mad, which is understandable, it was hard to read her. She then took notice of how beautiful Hyunjin was. She didn't want to sound arrogant or anything, but Chaewon was probably the most beautiful girl in her hometown, which may be the reason for her popularity. But here she was standing in front of a tall raven-haired beauty. Though, the blonde wondered what her smile would look like.

The taller girl irked an eyebrow, noticing how the new girl was staring at her hard. "You know it's pretty rude to stare at someone like that. Are you some sort of stalker or something?"

_You're making a fool of yourself, Chae!_ The blonde let out a nervous laughter, realizing she was awkwardly standing there. Her eyes scattered everywhere to avoid Hyunjin's glare. _Oh God, you're making her so uncomfortable, what is wrong with you?!_

Again, there was a lack of response from the small girl. Hyunjin was getting more irritated by the minute by how much time she has wasted on this girl already. "You're Chaewon, right? You know you should at least introduce yourself. Especially since I had to cancel my plans for tonight."

The blonde blushed, she frantically nodded her head to hide her pink cheeks. _This was so embarrassing_. Chaewon wanted to scold herself for being so inconsiderate. Her tardiness has caused inconvenience towards Hyunjin. She must hate her now. How did she ever think she could make friends if she couldn't even get her roommate to like her?!

Hyunjin let out a huff, was her roommate going to be a complete weirdo? "Are you coming in or what?"

Laughing at the wrong moment was Chaewon's signature sign of anxiety, awkwardness, embarrassment, or just all of the above. She wasn't socially inept, only hasn't much experience having to socialize with people around her age. Without any hesitation, the blonde stepped inside, the door almost clipping her heel.

Once inside, Chaewon's curious eyes wandered around the apartment. It was much better than the pictures looked. The living room space was warm and roomy, despite the square footage being small. A decently sized TV sat on top of a cute white console and there was a matching coffee table to boot. Her eyes were drawn to a soft pink patterned rug which led to the couch. She spotted a Stitch plushie next to a bread shaped cushion on one side of the plump furniture piece. She found herself surprised to find such pretty and cute things in Hyunjin's apartment. The robot-like girl seemed like she wouldn't be the type to be into cutesy items. 

"Don't touch those plushies," Hyunjin stated coldly, noticing how Chaewon's eyes lingered on them. 

The blonde nodded. Chaewon was willing to follow the simple rule as long as she pleased her new roommate and get on her good side.

Her eyes continued to scan around as Hyunjin guided her through her new home, leading her to the kitchen area. It was small, just enough space for bare essentials like a compact countertop with some storage, a fridge, a stove, microwave, and sink. 

Last but not least was a tour of the bedrooms. Both rooms shared a small bathroom in the hallway. Next was her room, so she could finally set her heavy bags down. There wasn't much to expect of her room; it was plain and contained the furniture that was advertised. 

That was fine; she would have to decorate it later after she unpacked. Expecting the tour to be over, Hyunjin was even kind enough to show her room or maybe didn't realize it as her movements seemed automated.

"And this is my room." She gestured to another plain bedroom, a contrast to how cozy the rest of the apartment felt. Chaewon wondered who decorated the living room to make it feel so warm if Hyunjin's bedroom was nothing like it. 

There wasn't much to the ravenette's room, there weren't many decorations, and the only source of color were her yellow patterned bedsheets. 

Her brown orbs continued to wander until they stopped on a series of pictures hung on the wall. Chaewon studied the photos, displaying a cheerful and almost unrecognizable version of Hyunjin and another girl. The blonde had a hard time imagining her robot-like roommate expressing such happiness. She swore Hyunjin's smile could be the sun itself based on these photos. Her smile was truly beautiful, Chaewon hopes she had the ability to make her smile as well. The blonde's eyes shifted over to the strikingly gorgeous mystery girl. Two beauty marks gracefully complemented her facial features. Eyes that formed smiling crescents as she beamed. The imagery of the two seemed intimate, almost too intimate like they were more than friends. Sure, Chaewon had no experience in things like best friends or relationships, but it seemed evident at how close the two girls were. 

Wanting to fill in her piqued curiosity, she decided to ask, "Hyunjin, who is this?" Chaewon pointed at the mystery girl in the framed picture. She wasn't sure if she was a bit too nosy, especially since they had just met, but it was too late to take it back now.

A small and sad smile graced Hyunjin's lips. "She's my best friend-" She longing looked at the photo while Chaewon, gaining a puzzled look from the blonde. "-and my girlfriend." Hyunjin managed to finish.

Chaewon's eyes went wide, not expecting the bomb to drop. Would it be considered a bomb? Was she supposed to know that her roommate was in a relationship with another girl? She has heard of people of the same sex dating one another. It just never happened where she grew up. Did it bother her? She wasn't sure, but if anything, what bothered her more was the sad and longing look Hyunjin displayed. As they were the only type of emotions, she witnessed from her roommate as thus far.

Before the smaller girl could ask, Hyunjin quickly shoved the blonde out of her room. "If you need anything, just knock." The taller girl proceeded to close the door before Chaewon could manage to say anything else. The blonde was startled by the sudden change in the demeanor of Hyunjin.

Okay, maybe she shouldn't pry into Hyunjin's relationship quite yet. They did just meet, or perhaps she was scared to think Chaewon wasn't okay with her same-sex relationship. That's understandable, being raised in Korea, those types of relationships were frowned upon by the older generation.

The blonde shook her head, shaking her thoughts to clear her mind. She will have plenty of time with Hyunjin later. She needed to focus on the task at hand and unpack.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo a HyeWon fic!


	3. Silver Fairy

After hours of exploring and getting lost in the city, the blonde managed to return from her first grocery trip. She wanted to get some snacks and food for herself to help save money. Sure, she liked eating out and experiencing the limitless options of food the city had to offer, but it was starting to eat away at her savings. Since she began living here, she had not cooked for herself, well she has never cooked before, her parents always had meals ready for her. But now that she was more independent, it was time to learn sooner or later.

Chaewon started putting away her groceries in the cupboards, ranging from cereal, soda, chips, and some frozen goods. She curiously looked at a bag of chicken nuggets she purchased, they looked delicious and couldn't wait to try them later. She just wasn't sure how to cook them, so she figured she would ask. 

"Do I need to fry these?" Chaewon asked from the kitchen, her roommate lazily sprawled on the couch, browsing for something to watch to cure her boredom.

Hyunjin looked over, then laughed and joked. "Frozen nuggets? Yeah, just put them in oil." The two college students haven't spent much time together, but the taller girl was starting to understand the blonde's humor. At least, that's what she would like to think.

It's been a few weeks since Chaewon started her life in the city. Just as she suspected, HyunJin was reasonably reserved, well they both were. They each kept to themselves living amongst each other; they minded their own business for the most part. 

Chaewon started to notice a pattern in Hyunjin's arrival and absence from their home. _Was that weird?_ No, it was just a mere observation. Hyunjin, would come and go at the same time almost every day like it was clockwork. The thin walls allowed the blonde to hear when her roommate would leave her room and exit their apartment late in the afternoon. At night, the familiar jingle of keys trickled by her bedroom, and soon after, an audible sigh would be heard before Hyunjin closed her bedroom door. The smaller girl could only wonder where her roommate went every day. Did she have a part-time job? Was she out with her friends? The blonde felt a little jealous of the thought that Hyunjin had a wonderful social life. Chaewon wanted to spend more time with her new roommate, and she had wanted to become close friends just like some of the K-dramas she watched.

Occasionally they would watch TV together in the living room and even eat together. Building up their friendship was slow, and the blonde was more than pleased to make some progress. It was to be expected, as they were both introverted, Chaewon, more so than Hyunjin. It may take some time before they could open up to each other, but the younger girl looked forward to the day they could freely speak to one another with little to no restraints or caution.

Sure the blonde didn't have any friends yet; classes didn't start for a couple more weeks. She banked on her new university life to begin her budding social life. Until then, she would have to confide in her only stable friendship.

The source of solace for the blonde was her virtual friend, Olive. Growing up with a lack of social life in her hometown, she turned to video games to entertain herself when she had free time. Instead of going out and having fun, she would turn on her favorite Nintendo console and play for hours on end. It turns out, habits die hard, and she continues to follow the same routine. It didn't help that the newest version of Animal Crossing was just released. Masses of people were quickly obsessed with the game, and Chaewon was one of them.

Chaewon met Olive about two years ago. You could say that she, or maybe even he, was the closest friend that the gamer had. Olive has never really mentioned their gender. Perhaps they were shy about it. They have never spoken to each other, only communicated to each other through text, in the game, or on Discord.

You could say that Chaewon would look forward to their chats each day, which was every day. They practically shared every bit of their lives, well Chaewon forgot to mention she moved recently, but that will come eventually. They talked about everything and nothing, most of their conversations were light-hearted, but at times Chaewon could tell when Olive's spirits were down. The signs of her saddened friend were shown through delayed responses, short messages, and the lack of emojis or excitement that usually would be present. The blonde could only hope that her virtual presence brought some sort of relief to her online friend.

She has had thoughts of possibly exchanging numbers, maybe even face timing each other, and who knows. Perhaps they could even meet! But just as much as she loved the idea, it also terrified her. What if she didn't meet their expectations? Would they want to be friends with her knowing Chaewon never had a real friend before? What if they were completely different in person? What if they were some old creep? The last thought caused her to shudder. This is why it was best to keep their relationship mysterious, it was better this way, and she was happy with the current arrangements. Olive never pushed for anything more, so they must be content about it as well.

Despite having a hard time socializing with others in person, she had no trouble chatting with people online, asking who had the highest prices for turnips, or merely exploring a player's extravagant island giving her ideas to improve her own. Most of her conversations would be in the form of text inside the game. She felt free to be able to be more like herself without judgment, without having to care what others thought of her. In the virtual, nothing really mattered; it was a simple escape from the real world.

~ ~ ~

Hyunjin woke up to a persistent beeping noise. _What the fuck? Wasn't it the weekend?_ There were no classes, no reason for anything to disturb her slumber. She grumbled to herself and rolled around in her bed to turn off her phone alarm that she must have forgotten to disable for the weekend.

Strangely enough, the sound wasn't coming from her phone once she brought the screen to her face. It then hit her that the sound was from a fire alarm blaring in the hallway. She jumped out of bed and burst out of her room, wearing nothing more than her sleepwear, which consisted of an oversized shirt, underwear, and some thick comfy tube socks.

Once she opened her bedroom door, the smell of smoke entered her lungs, the looming gray ashes that dusted the air came from the kitchen. She walked in on a panicking blonde, wide-eyed pouring water over the stove fire, only fueling the flames to dance fiercely, whipping at the underside of the cabinets that hung above.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hyunjin yelled at Chaewon, who jumped in surprise at the loud voice, causing her to drop the container of water she was holding, spilling out a layer of liquid onto the floor and all over herself.

Hyunjin didn't think it could be possible for Chaewon's eyes to grow wider, she had feared her eyeballs would fall out. The small blonde seemed to panic more, water now all over the floor, the fire still set ablaze on the stovetop. The blonde thought it would be best to prioritize drying the wet ground over the burning kitchen appliance and proceeded to slip and fall on her butt as she shuffled around the kitchen for a towel. 

What a disaster! Was Chaewon this much a clutz? Ignoring her drenched roommate, and her now soggy socks, Hyunjin went straight to the fridge and grabbed a box of baking soda. It was initially used to help keep food fresh, but it also came handy for emergencies just like this. As she went to the flaming pan, she noticed the stove was still on. Wow, Hyunjin might have to ban Chaewon from the kitchen indefinitely. At first, she flinched from the scorching heat the flames produced. With a bit more courage, she swiftly turned the stove off and doused the fire with white powder, smothering and depriving the fiery flames of any oxygen.

Thankfully, the fire hadn't damaged anything other than the sad burnt powdered covered pieces of whatever food Chaewon was cooking. Upon closer inspection, Hyunjin would have to speculate that the coal-shaped remains were chicken nuggets. The thought jogged a flashback to a previous conversation they recently had.

"Were you trying to cook chicken nuggets?" Hyunjin tried to keep the edge off her voice. 

Chaewon brought her head down, hoping to escape the ravenette's glare and to hide her shame. "Yes." She responded in a barely audible whisper.

"When you asked if you had to fry frozen nuggets in a pan, I thought you were joking, which is why I responded sarcastically." Hyunjin could hardly believe that the poor girl almost set their apartment on fire for mere frozen meat. Maybe if she was learning to be a Hibachi chef, making an onion volcano that spit fireballs, would be a more reasonable explanation...at least it would be a cooler reason for their shared apartment to burn down. Regardless, the older girl pitied the blonde. All she had to do was follow the simple instructions on the packaging and throw them in their toaster oven or even the microwave if she didn't mind soggy nuggets.

"From now on, you aren't allowed to cook without my supervision." She let out a sigh, feeling bad for the girl wet on the ground. "And I hope you know how to use a microwave on your own, or I will have to revoke your permissions for that too." 

Chaewon glumly nodded, ashamed that she had almost burnt down their home.

Hyunjin reached out to help the girl up. The blonde was drenched from head to toe, her hair in a frantic mess. What was she going to do with her?

"I'm so sorry, Hyunjin," The blonde apologized as she grasped the ravenette's hand, still ashamed of her clumsiness. As she looked up from the ground her ears glowed red, bringing her face back down to the floor. She wasn't sure where to look, Hyunjin's exposed long, and toned legs were bare in front of her eyes. Ever since she learned her roommate was attracted to girls, Chaewon thought more about it herself. Did she also prefer girls? Hyunjin was undoubtedly attractive and beautiful, and she was also athletic and strong. The blonde recalled a memory when she asked Hyunjin to assist her with moving some furniture in her bedroom. Chaewon couldn't even get the object to budge, while Hyunjin effortlessly handled the bed frame into its new desired position.

Thinking the blonde was giving herself a hard time, Hyunjin softly spoke as she helped her up to her feet. "Hey, it's alright. No one got hurt and I am pretty sure our stove still works. You need to be more careful next time." The older girl gently patted the blonde hair, fixing it up a bit trying to tame the frizziness. "Also, next time you start a kitchen fire, don't use water. Use baking soda. I always try to keep a box in the fridge for things like this."

Hyunjin held Chaewon's hand and gingerly tugged her to the bathroom. "You should get yourself cleaned up. I'll take care of the mess."

The blonde didn't respond; she stared at their joined hands. She hadn't realized how much larger Hyunjin's hands were compared to her tiny ones. Hyunjin's fingers easily engulfed hers, and they were warm and soft, yet firm and strong. Did holding hands always feel this pleasant?

You could say Chaewon _might_ have a tiny crush on Hyunjin, but it's not like she would act upon it as the ravenette was already taken. She couldn't help it. Lacking any previous romance herself and living with a gorgeous girl would do that to just about anyone. 

After Chaewon took a shower and put on some clean clothes, she settled into the safety of her bed, embarrassed to show herself in front of Hyunjin. Even though she hadn't eaten yet, she didn't want to trouble her roommate anymore than she already did. It seems like the blonde always caused inconvenience for Hyunjin. Chaewon promised herself that she would somehow repay Hyunjin for her kindness and for allowing her to remain living here. She thought it was a miracle she hadn't been kicked out yet.

Brushing her grief away, she turned to the only escape she knew of and powered her Nintendo Switch on.

Olive: hey, you're back online :)

Olive: how were your chicken nuggets?

Gowon: ugh, please, I don't want to talk about it.

Olive: what happened?

Gowon: …

Olive: well?

Gowon: i almost burnt down our kitchen.

Olive: omg you did not!

Gowon: you're not helping :(

Gowon: it was so embarrassing. my roommate had come to save the day.

Olive: haha i am sorry, but that's too funny

Gowon: >:(

Olive: ok ok. i won't laugh anymore, but just know i will forever tease you about it now.

Chaewon ears perked up when a familiar airy voice knocked on her door. "Chaewon, did you eat yet? If you haven't, I made some food, and you're welcome to have some. Come join me on the couch if you want."

The blonde didn't want to show her face to Hyunjin again, but her stomach made a compelling argument and refused to be left ignored. And on a positive note, she could continue to build a bond with Hyunjin. With a newfound determination, she set her Switch down and left her room. It had been a little while since Hyunjin invited her, she hoped the invitation was still open.

Chaewon couldn't stop herself from nervously fidgeting as she peered into their living room. She found Hyunjin cuddled onto the couch, her eyes closed and wrapping herself around a Stitch plushie. Most of her face was hidden behind the blue Disney character that sat securely in her crossed legs. The sight was rather adorable, and it must have been a rare sight as Hyunjin blushed when she was caught snuggling the stuffed toy and threw it aside.

Hyunjin cleared her throat, averting her eyes from the blonde. "Oh, I didn't think you wanted to join me."

"Sorry, I just had to finish something up in my game."

The ravenette simply nodded and suddenly jumped off the couch as Chaewon settled herself in. "Let me warm up the leftovers."

After a few minutes, Hyunjin returned to the couch serving Chaewon's meal. The blonde would be lying if she didn't acknowledge this was the best instant ramen she has ever consumed. The noodles were cooked to perfection, and the additional spices, vegetables, and meat were a combination that satisfied her grumbling stomach and yearning taste buds.

They spent the afternoon and evening watching movies and random YouTube videos. The living room was full of laughter, and they discovered they shared the same humor. Hyunjin was surprised at how Chaewon could be a bit straight forward at times and sporadic. The blonde was comfortable with the ravenette, and it allowed for each other to be more themselves. Hyunjin revealed her secret talent of mimicking animal noises, which brought upon them watching hilarious videos of cats and dogs making weird faces. That only led to Hyunjin copying those exact expressions on the dot, Chaewon swore she has never laughed harder in her life. The blonde then started making silly hip-hop dance moves while she flashed what would look like hand gestures seen in rap music videos as she poorly spits rhymes.

Even with the rough start of her day, Chaewon loved how her night ended. The bond between Hyunjin and her strengthened, and the blonde could confidently say they were friends now. Not just acquaintances or roommates, but her true first friend. 

~ ~ ~

Classes were going to start in just a few days, and Chaewon was determined and ready for it. To mark a new beginning, a new version of herself, she wanted to change her image for her second year. She had convinced Hyunjin to help her with her request, confident in her roommate's skills over her clumsy self. 

It was nerve-wracking for the blonde to go for a drastic change in her looks suddenly. Ever since her first bleach treatment in high school, she kept it up, loving how the golden locks seem like she was born with them. Let 's not mention her fanbase at school went crazy over her new look. It didn't exactly help her situation back then now that she thinks back on it.

The older girl seemed just as nervous as Chaewon. She had never dyed hair before, so she prayed that she could get this right. On a positive note, Chaewon's hair was already bleached to perfection, setting a good base to take the colored dye. The older girl cautiously mixed the concoction as directed, triple-checking each direction to ensure proper execution. The younger girl was left in jittery anticipation, excitement, and nerves all coursed through her at the same time, watching her friend prepare everything.

With false confidence, Hyunjin began applying the coloring to the once perfect golden hair, a contrast to the murky-lavender paste that gooped and clumped Chaewon's hair together. Chaewon anxiously waited, every stroke that brushed through her hair made her slightly regret her decision. 

After what seemed like an eternity of dread and anxiety, Hyunjin finished. She then washed out the excess dye and dried her roommate's hair. The ravenette gave a satisfied nod at her work. "This might have the opposite effect you are going for."

Chaewon gasped in response. Millions of thoughts ran through her head, thinking their home hair salon transformation turned into a disaster. She knew she should have gotten it done professionally. She should have listened to her mind, but now it was too late. Her blonde hair was her signature look, somehow maintaining a healthy scalp with the years of bleaching all for naught. 

Hyunjin noticed the panic shake in Chaewon's eyes, and she couldn't help but giggle. She wanted to tease her poor roommate more but decided she was already torturing herself more than she should have already. "Hey, I meant that you look more...ethereal. You are higher than a doll now, almost a goddess." She heard of Chaewon's past, as she couldn't agree more that the former blonde was like a living doll. But now, now she was...how could she put it?

The small girl didn't believe a word Hyunjin said. She quickly learned that she couldn't tell when her friend was teasing her. Like the time she asked Hyunjin if you were supposed to cook frozen chicken nuggets in a frying pan. And the result...well, you already know the answer to that. Ever since then, Chaewon wouldn't trust her roommate, at least about trivial things. 

It wasn't until she saw her reflection that Hyunjin was right. She looked like herself, yet at the same time, her mirrored self seemed so alien. Her blonde hair was her trademark, but now long gone with her new shimmering silver locks. The gray undertones, hints of lavender, and white sheen made her look unreal almost otherworldly. She was like a fantasy character brought to the modern world. Her docile and graceful facial features complemented her fantasy-like hair color. The warm brown color in her round eyes was featured and framed by the monotone shades of her cascading hair.

As if Hyunjin was reading her thoughts. "You're like a silver fairy."

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a touch of HyunWon :)
> 
> Fun fact, I have set a stove on fire before trying to fry some shrimp tempura. The look on my roommate's face when he entered our kitchen seeing the fire and me calmly asking if we had a fire extinguisher was priceless! Luckily baking soda did the trick, so keep that in mind haha.


	4. Sisterhood

"Hyejoo-yahh!" a sing-song voice rang out of the apartment door upon her arrival.

The younger girl grumbled as soon as the ever so slightly taller girl opened the door with the dumbest grin plastered on her face. The ravenette wasn't familiar with the brunette's shorter hair, who once prided in her long hair that almost reached her hips, but now cut so that it fell just below her shoulders. Sooyoung beamed brightly with her bunny teeth smile, and before Hyejoo could utter a word, she found herself tightly wrapped in her older sister's arms.

"I missed you so much, baby sister!" Sooyoung nuzzled her cheeks together with Hyejoo's. 

The younger girl pushed her sister away in disgust. "Ahhh! Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore!" 

The brunette pouted with downturned lips and drew fake tears down her eyes. "But you will always be my baby sister."

"Aish, you're such a hag." Hyejoo did her best to hide her small smile as she rolled her eyes and dragged her suitcase and bags into the living room.

Sooyoung ignored the rude comment, knowing it was their way of showing love. Her expressions of fun and happiness turned to a sincere and soft look, maybe even laced with a bit of concern. "You're doing well, right, Hyejoo?"

Hyejoo hated seeing that face from her sister. It was an expression she has grown up with around her family, and it has always pained her to see it despite their best efforts to keep their best smile on. Sooyoung's dumb bunny teeth smile, and scrunched nose was more fitting for her to wear, and Hyejoo wished she wasn't one of the sources of Sooyoung's worries. "I'm doing fine, Soo. See?" The ravenette tried to sound reassuring and gestured to herself. "I wouldn't be here if mom thought otherwise."

The older girl hummed in response, still a bit doubtful, but she didn't want to push Hyejoo, knowing she would prefer to avoid the conversation altogether. With that temporarily under the rug, she linked arms with her sister and tugged Hyejoo along to give her a brief tour of their humble abode.

The apartment was pretty small, but that's to be expected if you lived in the city close to their college campus. The place was decorated with random thrift store finds and vintage electronics. Sooyoung had a habit of liking old retro things. Despite the wear and imperfections from vintage items, there was some beauty behind the patina as if it was able to tell a story about its life or how previous owners lived their lives. Hyejoo just thinks she is a hag and must be a grandma living in a college student's body.

There was no surprise the older sister was a bit messy, despite Sooyoung's "best" effort to tidy the place up. It was clean by Sooyoung's standards, which meant books and paper were off the floor and tossed on the coffee table, clothes were out of the public area and thrown carelessly wherever in her bedroom, and dirty dishes weren't left out, but stacked in the sink so they could "soak."

Hyejoo didn't mind the lack of cleanliness. She already knew that her sister was messy. If anything, Sooyoung was cleaner than she was. At least her sister would make an effort to clean, while Hyejoo would be too lazy to do so unless she was told otherwise. Still, she teased her older sibling, "I see Jiwoo hasn't been over for a few days." The only time Sooyoung made a real effort to make the place spotless was whenever her girlfriend came over.

"I have to admit, I have been sleeping at her place a lot," Sooyoung answered, paying no mind at Hyejoo's pitiful jab at teasing. 

Finally, they arrived where the younger sibling would be staying. The ravenette didn't understand why her sister didn't bring here first so she could drop her stuff off, but whatever. Hyejoo dropped all her things on the floor as soon as they entered. Unlike the rest of the apartment, her room was surprisingly clean and spotless, though that wouldn't last long while she was here.

There wasn't much to say about the room. A small twin-sized bed took up one corner, and a small desk and floor lamp took another, which was decent enough for her gaming laptop. Hyejoo wasn't sure if the window would be annoying or not. Considering that it was currently morning and the room was almost blinding from the morning rays bouncing off the stark white walls, she deemed the window would be an annoyance. Guess she will need to buy some blackout curtains in order to sleep in. 

At another attempt of teasing, Hyejoo cracked a wide grin. "So, will this room be far enough from your bedroom, so I won't hear you and Jiwoo go at it?"

"Hyejoo!" Sooyoung smacks her arm with blushed cheeks.

The younger sister chuckles. "I just don't want a repeat of happened the last time I visited and saw you in the nude and handcuffed to the headboa-"

"Yah!" Sooyoung's cheeks were up in a flare. "W-We were just e-experimenting!"

The ravenette rolled her eyes. "Well, the next time you are conducting science experiments," she added air quotes, "please make sure I am not home or do them at Jiwoo's place."

"I-I." Sooyoung stuttered, unable to make up a snappy comeback to defend herself.

"You know, I would have never guessed Jiwoo was a top, and you, out of all people, would be a bottom." Hyejoo decided to throw in more fuel to the fire of Sooyoung's embarrassment.

"I am a top!" Sooyoung exclaimed though the counter wasn't compelling. Would it still be considered flustered if your entire face and ears were red from embarrassment? Because the brunette looked more like a tomato. "Oh my god. Why are we talking about my sex life?"

The younger sister released an evil cackle from her victory. She loved teasing and nagging her older sister. Many would think Sooyoung would be a strict and a hardass of an older sister, but it was quite the opposite. Sooyoung had a major soft spot for her half-sister and treated Hyejoo as if they were completely blood-related. The two sisters shared the same mother, Sunmi, but had different fathers. Not long after Sooyoung was born, her father passed away in a car accident. In remembrance of her father, the saddened daughter kept her father's surname, Ha. 

A few years later, Hyejoo was 'accidentally' conceived when Sunmi was dating Hyejoo's father. Though Sooyoung saw her new baby sister as a blessing and Hyejoo was literally considered a miracle baby. Eventually, their parents did marry and have been a happy family since.

Knocking Hyejoo back into reality, Sooyoung playfully punched her sister's arm, wanting to get vengeance, the older sister declared war on her sister. "Well, we shall see how much you liked being teased once you get a girlfriend!"

The younger girl knew Sooyoung meant well by her statement, but they both knew Hyejoo was unlikely to be in a relationship. Despite that, her sister has always wished for the best and hoped her younger sibling could experience what it was like to love someone as if they were your whole world. It wasn't much to ask, maybe Sooyoung was a bit selfish as reality may be harsh for whoever would be Hyejoo's significant other, but Hyejoo deserved a special someone.

Ever since Hyejoo was young, she was never keen to take risks. More like she wasn't allowed to by her overprotective parents. All the more reason she loved her half-sister even more, who encouraged her to do the things she wanted or was afraid to do with a watchful eye. Sooyoung was the main big push for Hyejoo to experience what college life was like. Their parents were wary and had trepidations of her living a bit too far for their comfort. Really, an hour train ride wasn't that far from home. The family had a constant back and forth disputed with each other. It wasn't until the half-sisters came up with a plan and convinced their parents that Hyejoo was willing to attend the same university and live with Sooyoung. Even though there were still some reservations about Hyejoo moving, their parents complied with Hyejoo's wishes. 

It was a bit of a compromise, but the feeling of being free, living out of her parents' house, was just an irreplaceable emotion. She understood why her mom and dad had their hesitations for her to move out, and they have every right to be. New independent teens wanted to live more like an adult, even if the experience may be short-lived. And it's not like she is entirely on her own. Her older sister was someone she could always rely on, and their parents felt the same way.

There were only a few days left before classes started, and Hyejoo had little time to explore the new city she would now be living in. Towering buildings and bustling streets and sidewalks were a contrast to the suburban life she grew up in. It was all nerve-wracking and thrilling at the same time, and she itched with anticipation to start her new life with her sister.

Sooyoung made sure Hyejoo was familiar with the train system and their schedule to ensure she would be on time for her classes. The older sister knew how much Hyejoo enjoyed sleeping in, and she wasn't about to go easy on her about skipping class. After the boring stuff, Sooyoung gave Hyejoo a tour of her favorite places. From her favorite restaurants and dessert places. To spots that calm Sooyoung when there is too much going through her head and be freed from her life's stress.

Don't get Hyejoo wrong. She loves her parents; they were everything any child could wish for. Love was a term frequently used in the Son household, and as much Hyejoo cringes and rolls her eyes whenever her mom would kiss her cheek or when her father unleashes his bone-crushing bear hugs. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, but like all parents, they could be a bit overbearing. The few days she spent with her sister in the city was amazing, and it was great spending time with Sooyoung. Hyejoo hasn't seen her half-sister much ever since she moved for college. Their bond was unbreakable even with the constant teasing and bantering, Hyejoo doing most of it.

~ ~ ~

Before Hyejoo knew it, her free days were over, and her first day of college began. It was all nerve-wracking and exciting all at the same time. 

She may not show it with her chic and calm exterior, but inside the pointless and countless worries ate at her. Silly concerns like classmates liking her, would she even be able to make friends, would she seem too standoffish? The typical worries of any new university student. 

Hyejoo scanned her closet, hardly able to distinguish what clothing was what. That's what happens when all she buys is dark and black clothes. Without too much thinking, she settled on her outfit. Her image was cold and rugged. Her oversized long sleeve hung off her shoulder, and the sleeves dangled loosely down her sides next to her ripped jeans. Leather combat boots finished her look. They were worn and lightly tattered from years of use, but it added character to them, and they were her favorite pair.

As Hyejoo emerged from her room, Sooyoung looked her over and huffed. "Ok, we seriously need to do something about your wardrobe. People are going to think you will bully them."

Seeing the smirk in her sister's face revealed she was joking, kind of. "Yeah, maybe I will do that when you stop wearing crop tops and making all the lesbians fall for you. Jiwoo is going to get all possessive and jealous again."

They both laughed, knowing very well that is precisely how Sooyoung's girlfriend would react. 

"Hey, when she gets like that, the sex is hot." 

Hyejoo immediately gags and bursts out their apartment door. Too much information. 

Sooyoung hurriedly chased after her sister, "Yah! You weren't so shy talking about my sex life just a few days ago."

After their short walk and a quick train ride to campus, they were finally there. Hyejoo did her best to calm her nerves, closing her eyes and slowly inhaling and exhaling. It was the most basic of breathing exercises, but one she regularly practiced.

The older sister placed her hands on the younger's shoulders, concern growing in her eyes. "Hyejoo, if it's too much, just let me know. We can always go back home."

The ravenette shook her head, then glared at her sister.

"Really, Hyejoo?"

The younger sister was practically boring holes through the brunette's head. 

Sooyoung scoffed. "Ok, fine. Olivia. Is that better?"

Hyejoo, rather, Olivia nodded her head. She always went by Olivia in public, starting back in middle school. Her parents were a bit more understanding when she first started, but it took a while for Sooyoung to get used to it. The older sister loathed the fact that Hyejoo felt the need to pretend she was someone else.

"You're still doing that?" As Sooyoung rolled her eyes. 

There wasn't a word from the younger sister; the answer was obvious. 

Sooyoung holds her sister's shoulders a bit tighter. Sincerity melded into her voice. "Hyejoo. Everyone is going to love you the way you are. You are starting in a new town where no one knows of you or your problems. You don't need to pretend something you are not. Just be yourself."

A pressed tight-lipped Olivia remained in silence, keeping her piercing glare on her sister. After a few minutes of nothing but the murmur of students rushing to class, Sooyoung relented and sighed in disbelief. "Fine, just because I love you baby sis, and because I know you are a bit insecure about-"

"Thanks, I gotta go," Olivia said flatly without even a wave goodbye. 

Olivia immediately merged into the blur of students marching to class. Her dark clothing made her blend into the crowd and didn't stand out at first glance. It was easy to tell who were new students and those that returned. If it weren't for Sooyoung's worrisome self, helping her guide her to every building before classes started. The ravenette would have been just as lost as the freshmen that rushed with phones in hand, their eyes bouncing back and forth between the campus map and foreign buildings that lacked names or numbers.

As Olivia was about to reach her first class, a blur of silver and yellow crashed into her, books and binders sprawled across the concrete ground. You would think that it would be easy to avoid someone with such bright colors, but the silver-haired girl that ran straight into Olivia was well below her eyesight level. Basically, the other girl was tiny, adorably tiny once Olivia got a good look at her. She was like a fragile, porcelain living doll, especially with the floral patterned yellow dress she wore. Her appearance was graced as if she were royalty, like a fictional modern-day princess that never experienced the open world.

The doll-like princess frantically reached for her belongings, spouting a mantra of sorry's, her eyes looking down, and focusing on the task at hand. It wasn't until she stretched out to pick up her last book that another hand grazed against her skin that she looked up. 

Chaewon's eyes grew wide at the ravenette that gazed down on her. Her deep black hair fell in dark waves, reaching blue dyed tips. The mysterious girl's eyes were piercing as if they could see the depths of her mind and reveal every hidden secret within her. Chaewon had never felt so nude despite being fully clothed. 

If you didn't know any better, you would think she would punch anyone in the face if they gave her one wrong look, which is precisely why Chaewon wasn't sure if she was gay panicking from Olivia's striking beauty or if she feared for her life because she was about to get her ass kicked. 

And if the striking stare didn't captivate your eyes, then the ravenette's uniquely shaped lips would surely grab your attention. It sure did for Chaewon, as her eyes trailed down the taller girl's face until it was captivated by the plump triangular lips. She hadn't even realized she was shamelessly staring until Olivia cleared her throat, nudging Chaewon's book in her direction.

Completely embarrassed that she was caught and even more flustered that the blush across her cheeks was apparent. Chaewon snatched the book, mumbling another rain of sorry's while bowing repeatedly. She then ran off, unsure if she was going to get punched or not, but decided not to stick around to find out. 

Olivia smirked as she watched the girl scurry away. "Cute."

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahello! It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that, but if you are one of my followers, then you know I am slow at updates. Again, I'm sorry. Anyways, we are still introducing the main characters for the story. There will be one more main character introduction before the plot gets rolling :)


	5. Lost Wolf

It's been a couple of weeks since classes started and Hyejoo has started to get the hand of her new university life. Despite the freshman's image and constant complaints of school and threats to drop out, she was a straight-A student in high school, even taking advanced classes to earn college credits ahead of time. Other than gaming, there wasn't anything else she could do that would take up her time, so she dumped her free time studying.

As much as she didn't want to show it, she was at first intimidated by the upperclassman in her classes that were meant for sophomores and juniors. In high school, the totem pole of students was more apparent and almost treated like law, seniors always picked on the underclassmen, especially if you were a "nerd" for taking advanced classes. High schoolers judged, gossiped, bullied, and caused drama against one another. It could literally be considered hell for some. If it weren't for Hyejoo's mask, she would be sure that her life would have been much worse.

Sure there were some of the same in college, but most university students didn't find things like that important anymore. Seniority didn't matter as much, and instead, you were praised and recognized for being ahead of the curve. College students focused mainly on themselves worried about their careers and obtaining a good job right after they graduate. Hyejoo is somewhat envious of them. Though she is in college, she attended with an undeclared major and had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. To be frank, the ravenette had never put much thought into her future. She used to think it was rather pointless, or rather, she didn't want to think about it. 

University life was a drastic change, and Hyejoo was shell shocked by the difference in behavior by her fellow classmates. But life was better this way, it was less stressful, and it was easier to relax in her new environment. Maybe her sister was right. Perhaps it would be okay to show her true and vulnera- nevermind, she will maintain her facade. Olivia didn't trust the new faces around her just yet. Only her family and her best friend would know of Hyejoo.

"Okay, class, that is all for today you are dismissed. Please remember to be ready for your next lab with your new partners. That is all." The professor announced with a monotone voice, boredom was practically oozing from his mouth as he left the room faster than his students. 

_Dammit, all._ The freshman had no idea who her partner was, and she wasn't fond of working with others for assignments. Olivia would usually end up doing most of the work.

As the ravenette packed up her belongings, a presence approached her from behind with nervousness and a shaky small voice. Olivia groaned in annoyance at the stranger, as if she was communicating to hurry the hell up.

"U-Uhm." The girl stuttered over her words, making the tension between them more awkward. "Ar-Are you...Would you happen to be Hye-" 

"Olivia Hye. That's me. What do you want?" Olivia interrupted the timid girl to finish her sentence for her while she finished packing her bag. 

The voice squeaked in response. "O-Oh right, Uhm."

Olivia stood up and turned around to face the stranger and immediately recognized the girl, or rather, the living doll that bumped into her the first day of classes. She wouldn't admit it, but the doll-like beauty has been on her mind occasionally. _How had she not seen her before?_ I guess that's what happens when you don't pay much attention to the students that surrounded her in the lecture hall.

Chaewon's eyes widened by the sudden face-to-face interaction. Seeing Olivia's face up close caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter, but they instantly quieted down once she realized Olivia didn't seem to be pleased. As if Chaewon's very existence wasn't welcomed. The silver-haired girl has avoided the ravenette ever since she found out they were in the same class, making sure to sit behind her and out of sight. Since their first encounter, she had feared that she angered Olivia and would forever be on her bad side. Curse her awkward social self.

She also preferred to sit behind the freshman because Chaewon's eyes couldn't resist but to gaze upon the dark beauty known as Olivia. There was something about her that made her stand out from the crowd. It was not in a typical way, as one would think, but there was something mysterious and intriguing about the ravenette. 

As each day passed, Chaewon's curiosity intensified to the point where she was caught in Olivia's gravitational pull. Unable to escape from the invisible attraction towards the mysterious girl, she became a satellite helplessly in Olivia's orbit, her mind went in circles daydreaming of her. But The sophomore would deny her interest in the raven-haired girl. How could she be attracted to someone if they wanted to punch her in the face if she looked at her wrong?

It was just Chaewon's luck to get partnered with Olivia. Would it be considered bad or good luck? She guesses it was too early to tell, but for now, it's bad luck. Olivia was intimidating, and there was an off-putting aura around her that made it almost impossible to approach her. Chaewon even noticed the students around Olivia would make an effort not to look at Olivia in the eye in fear of getting hit. The older girl was sure all the work would be dumped on her, and if she refused, she was sure Olivia would threaten her otherwise.

"So, if you don't need anything. I'm going to leave." Olivia announced.

"Ah, wait. I-I...We are lab partners for the rest of the semester." Chaewon's grip tightened around her binder that she held against her chest. Her voice lowered into a small whisper. "I thought we could exchange numbers."

The freshman was taken aback by the request, but it was logical to exchange numbers to communicate when they needed to plan for their chemistry lab efficiently. _Yep, this was just for class._ She ignored how her heart tightened a bit as she handed her phone over to the latter. "You know it's rude for me to introduce myself and for you not to when you are the who approached me."

The sophomore blushed, finding her shoes suddenly interesting to hide her flustered face. "Ah- I- My name is Park Chaewon. I'm a sophomore. Please t-treat me well." The girl cringed at her poor introduction. This is why it was so hard for her to make new friends.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chaewon-unnie." Olivia greeted with a gummy smile. It was hard not to find her upperclassman absolutely adorable. Maybe their relationship could become something more- NO. Olivia needed to remind herself that they were nothing more than just classmates.

The freshman snatched her phone back just as the sophomore finished typing in her info. Chaewon was speechless by the sudden change in Olivia's demeanor, or maybe she imagined the childlike smile the ravenette cast just a split second ago.

~ ~ ~

After a long day of classes, Hyejoo finally relaxed and fell into her evening routines. Another reason she wanted to move to this city was that it was the same city where her best friend lived. Before the ravenette was only able to see her friend once a week, but ever since she moved, Hyejoo made sure to visit every night. 

With her bag slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face, Hyejoo grasped the handle of the familiar doorknob, creaking under the weight of her hand as she turned it. Behind the door, revealed her best friend nestled in the comfort of her pink fuzzy blanket. As natural as the sun rising, Hyejoo's lips curled up higher into a broad gummy smile. "Yo, dumb bunny."

Heejin cracked a wide grin to see one of her favorite people waltz into her room. "Welcome back, baby wolf." She automatically moved over in her bed to create space for Hyejoo.

The younger girl had a bit of hop in her steps; this was the highlight of her day. Spending her evenings with her best friend was something she could always look forward to no matter how grueling her day was, especially if she was having a particularly rough day. 

"Unnie, you need to help me with my homework," she casually sat with Heejin in her bed and dumped her backpack of books and notes onto the smaller girl's lap.

"But I'm not even taking these classes, half the time you teach me the lessons," Heejin whined out a mock pout of annoyance. "Is this the only reason you come over?"

Hyejoo released a cackle, "Now that you found my real reason for our friendship, do you want me to stop coming over even when I don't have to?"

Continuing their routine banter, the older girl gasped out. "No! Don't abandon me!" Heejin dramatically wrapped herself around Hyejoo's waist, dragging the younger girl to fall next to her in bed. Usually, the ravenette avoided skinship, but for Heejin, she had a soft spot for the older girl and allowed the clinging brunette to do what she wished. If anything, Heejin's touch had always brought comfort and warmth to Hyejoo.

They both let their laughter fill the room, Hyejoo loved being with Heejin. If anyone saw from the outside, one wouldn't think Olivia and Hyejoo could be the same person. Whenever Hyejoo wasn't wearing her mask, she was giddy, cheerful, and innocent, almost childlike. Fortunately, Heejin made Hyejoo feel comfortable, and it was easy to be herself around the older brunette.

Hyejoo knew the times Heejin's girlfriend would come over and leave. She would respect their privacy and time together, but she was a bit envious that she had to share Heejin with another girl that brought her happiness. 

Hyejoo had only met Heejin's girlfriend, Hyunjin, a handful of times. When she first met Heejin, she walked in on them, embracing each other, speaking softly to one another. Despite the situation at the time, it seemed like Heejin was comforting Hyunjin when one would think it should have been the other way around. 

As the younger girl grew closer to Heejin, she found it a bit awkward whenever she visited while Hyunjin came. Hyejoo felt like she was intruding on something intimate that she has never experienced before. It was something that felt wrong for her to witness like their moments were supposed to be hidden behind closed doors and reserved only for them. 

After a few more awkward encounters, Hyejoo knew exactly when Hyunjin would come and go. It was like clockwork, a routine that they seemed to have silently arranged for years. It was as if Hyunjin and Hyejoo had an unspoken agreement of the amount of time Hyejoo was allowed to see Heejin.

"I am delighted you moved here. It's honestly been wonderful hanging out together every day." Heejin leaned her head onto Hyejoo's shoulder.

"Me too." Hyejoo softly smiled and leaned her head on Heejin's. "So, will you still help me with my homework?" The younger girl grinned.

Heejin rolled her eyes but not without a smile, "Of course I will, what's the lesson today teach?"

The two have only known each other for five years, and they had a special bond that was unlike any relationship Hyejoo has ever experienced before. Heejin's companionship and encouraging words always gave her strength when she felt herself falling. Heejin never failed to pull her from the darkness that she had once confided and cocooned herself for years of her life. Many would think Hyejoo was the strong one, the brave and courageous one. But she knew that was false, that Hyejoo hid behind a facade she fronted for others known as Olivia. 

A few hours have passed, and they have made some progress in Hyejoo's schoolwork, but most of their time used up for Hyejoo to explain the use of stoichiometry in her chemistry. Everything was just so complicated and confusing to the older girl. She thought learning this type of thing was useless...which she isn't wrong about unless you planned on being a chemist of some sort. Despite the brunette's complaints and whining, she stuck with it and did her best to assist her friend, that's one thing Hyejoo loved about Heejin. She was passionate and put her all in almost everything she did, especially for her friends. 

Heejin held Hyejoo in her arms with a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for visiting."

"Always unnie."

~ ~ ~

Hyejoo used to dread Sundays. For ordinary people, it was a mark on a calendar that symbolized the end of their short break from their daily life of school and work. Sundays were supposed to be a day of rest, free of work and physical exertion, at least that's what certain religions claim. Hyejoo was never one to have faith in something that wasn't certain. How could one dedicate their entire being and will into a large book that claimed that some supernatural being created everything, granting them life and conscience? It baffled her at how foolish and childish to believe in something that seemed more fictitious, almost fantasy-like. For some people, that was their rock, their will to live. But Hyejoo needed something more tangible, something or someone she could rely on.

Hyejoo dreaded Sundays because it symbolized how weak and frail she is. That she couldn't seem to escape this fate she was born into. Sundays reminded her that life was short, too short in fact, and sometimes she pondered if her daily struggle was worth the effort. _Was it worth going to school every day like everyone else? Was it worth trying to find happiness in her limited days?_ Questions like these stirred in her mind constantly. If she didn't find something to busy her mind, her thoughts would consume her. If Hyejoo was alone, she could stare into the dark abyss that she constantly faced each day. 

Despite the negativity of her mind, she was surrounded by only positive people and loved ones that helped her take each step. Her family was supportive, willing to do what they could to alleviate her stress and concerns. They were loving and caring, never taking pity on the fate that was bestowed upon her. If anything, they loved her more for it, cherishing each moment they spent together. Her parents didn't question the things she did as long as it never harmed her and made her happy. 

As a child, Hyejoo questioned why she couldn't run and play outside like the other kids. Why she had to stay seated during recess while everyone else got to have fun, but her sister was always there for her when her parents couldn't be. In her early years of school, Hyejoo relied on her sister to care for her and give her strength. The sun was bright and brought life to living things and a sign of happiness. The sun shone away the darkness and clearly displayed each path that lay before her. Her family is her sun.

But just like the sun, there was a time it had to set. A time darkness settled, and Hyejoo was lost again. As the years went by and Hyejoo went from being a child to a young adult, her usual gummy smile would fade each day. Somehow her family's love wasn't enough to maintain her spirits once she knew the graveness of her situation. Like other people, around her age grew stronger and more determined. She grew weaker, and her mind was hesitant and unsure about her future. Yes, her family knew the grim nature of Hyejoo, but they couldn't possibly understand what she was going through each day. Something was missing in her life. She was like a lone wolf lost in the shadows, that needed something to show her the correct direction whenever she strayed away in the dark.

It wasn't until Hyejoo met her second beacon of hope that brought her to smile again. If her family was the sun, then Heejin was the moon. It wasn't as bright as the sun, but the moon's light wasn't blinding, and it was gentle and easy on the eyes to gaze upon. The moon seemed more attainable and relatable compared to the overly shining sun. The contrast of the night sky and the brightness of a full moon was almost ethereal. It should be seemingly impossible for something to shine so beautifully in the stillness of the dark, but that is what Heejin's existence was to Hyejoo. Even during Hyejoo's darkest moments, her thoughts leading her astray, her friend would guide her back to where she belonged. Heejin could relate to Hyejoo's situation. The older girl knew precisely what Hyejoo struggled through, and they shared the same strife within themselves. Perhaps that is why Hyejoo confided and relied on Heejin so much.

"Heejin-unnie!" Hyejoo skipped into the older girl's room. 

"Hyejoo-ah!" Heejin replied with a bright smile. 

The younger girl crash-landed into Heejin's bed, giving her a warm embrace. She then whipped out her Switch from her bag with the broadest grin. "Let's play Mario Kart so I can wipe the floor with you!"

Heejin pouted and whined. "Hyejoo, you know I suck at games."

The ravenette didn't need confirmation, as she was already setting up her Switch to connect with the room's TV. "Practice makes perfect Heej. Come on." She handed a controller to the brunette.

"Okay fine, but we are continuing where we left off on Naruto!" The older girl made herself comfortable next to Hyejoo as they proceeded to race each other.

Ever since the two met, Sundays were a day Hyejoo looked forward to, she prepared to spend her entire day with Heejin. Every Sunday was their day. The older girl always bent to the younger girl's will doing whatever Hyejoo wanted. In return, Hyejoo couldn't help but give in and watch some of Heejin's favorite nerdy anime. It didn't matter, though. She would do whatever it took to see Heejin's warm smile. Hyejoo would be a millionaire by how many times that same perfect and beautiful smile would grant her own personal happiness. The younger girl could only hope that her gummy and goofy smile would offer the same prospects of joy and fullness as her best friend's.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit abstract and vague, but right now Hyejoo and Heejin are a bit of a mystery. Also, if anyone reading this is religious, I didn't mean to offend your faith. 
> 
> HeeHye is underrated, that is all.


	6. Chemistry

Chaewon scrambled over her notes, her eyes scanning every bit of her messy handwriting. She swore this was the proper way to do this experiment as she measured out whatever powder on the digital scale. _Wait, was that the right chemical? Or was it this other one?_ She didn't think there could be much difference, right? 

The only thing that mattered was not making a fool out of herself in front of Olivia again. This was their third lab assignment together, and the previous experiments were a disaster. She wanted to impress Olivia with her smarts...too bad Chaewon was never a brainiac, to begin with, not to mention math and sciences were her worst subjects. Even if she was smart, the upperclassman quickly learned that the seemingly delinquent girl was brilliant. Hell, she never seemed to struggle in any of their assignments.

The least Chaewon could do was to do her part. Well, the easy part of the assignment. The last time Olivia let Chaewon use the bunsen burner, the entire lab had to be evacuated because of the fire she started. Olivia quickly learned that Chaewon was a clutz and was now trusted with simple tasks and needed to be at least an arm's length away from any open fire.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The outburst startled the silver-haired girl, dropping powder all over the tabletop. "Huh?"

"Are you trying to blow us up?" Olivia rolled her eyes as she stopped the older girl from another chemical disaster. Of course, what was she thinking? Chaewon shouldn't have been trusted with chemicals either. "Are you purposely trying to sabotage us?"

The upperclassman quickly shook her head in response, flashing a nervous smile as a way to appease Olivia hopefully. Chaewon swore that she would be punched in the face one day by how hard the younger girl would glare at her.

Olivia took note of the bashful smile and the pink pinchable cheeks that Chaewon adorned on her face. Cute. Then she quickly came back to her senses, scoffing at herself. "Let me do the rest of this. It will be faster if I do it."

With no viable argument to make a comeback, Chaewon allowed Olivia to take over and sighed as she became a burden for her lab partner. She had no clue what she was doing. Maybe if the upperclassman didn't use their lecture period as naptime, she would better understand the subject.

It didn't take long for Chaewon to fall into her routine of shamelessly staring at Olivia. The older girl honestly thought she was keeping her cool around the younger, but it was evident she was everything but that. Chaewon was always nervous around Olivia, either from being beaten up or the fact that Olivia possessed the most strikingly stunning visuals she had ever seen. How could it be possible to be so absolutely enticing while also look so threatening at the same time? Chaewon figures it must be one of the seven wonders of the world because her attention and thoughts would always be centered around Olivia. 

Chaewon let out a longing sigh as her eyes traced Olivia's side profile, starting from how her piercing eyes slightly creased together in complete focus as she handled the task at hand. Chaewon couldn't imagine how she would react if that same gaze were solely for her. She followed the gentle curve and slope of her nose, down to her soft and plump lips where her eyes lingered at. Olivia's lips were unique, a pair of lips that Chaewon was sure were a signature feature for the ravenette. They naturally formed a triangular shape when at rest, and they looked impossibly tempting and kissable. _Kissable?!_

The upperclassman blushed bright red at the thought. Never once before had she had such vivid daydreams of such imagery. She imagined Olivia would push her against the countertop, her arms on either side of Chaewon preventing the older girl from escaping. She was sure Olivia would cast a smirk as she leaned in and press her lips against hers-

"You're doing it again."

Chaewon's eyes widened, realizing she was caught in her reverie.

Olivia kept her focus on their joint experiment, "Is there a reason you stare at me so much? Is there something on my face?" She bluntly asks.

The shorter girl's already reddened cheeks deepened in colors as her mind flashbacked to her daydream. "N-No. I-I-I just wanted to watch you carefully."

Surprised by the straight answer, Olivia turned her attention to Chaewon, maintaining her steely gaze on the older girl.

Chaewon's voice stuttered, "I-I me-meant that I watch you so-" Her voice became small and almost inaudible as she continued her excuse. "I wanted to watch how you do these experiments." 

Olivia kept a nonchalant expression, not convinced with the answer but still hummed in response as she finished up their work. As she turned away from the smaller girl, she couldn't stop the corners of her lips from turning upwards to form a small smile.

~ ~ ~

_Why does she always embarrass herself?_ Chaewon let out another sigh as she flopped onto her bed after an exhausting day of classes. Her mind went back to the imagery of Olivia and her captivating lips. A continuation of their kiss scene, replaying over and over in her head.

The flustered silver haired girl smothered her face into her pillow, letting out a high pitched squeal as her legs kicked the mattress. Chaewon had never experienced a crush like this since, ever. It was unexplainable, really. They barely knew each other, and here she was, fangirling hard over the thought of being with Olivia.

Chaewon wanted, no needed, someone to talk to about this. The main issue here was that the blonde didn't make any new friends yet. She was too shy to approach anyone in her classes. It didn't help that most people had already made cliques, making it that much more challenging to greet a group of people. She also wasn't sure if she and Hyunjin were close enough to start spilling secrets about their romantic life.

There was only one person she could turn to. She quickly reached for her phone, opening up Discord and promptly finding the person she needed to talk to. Without fail, her closest virtual friend was online when she was needed most.

Gowon: hey

Olive: yo

Chaewon hesitated for a moment, they had never spoken of love interests before, but she figured it wouldn't hurt for them to start.

Gowon: so you know that I am a girl, right

Olive: Uhm... okay

Olive: omg, did you get a sex change?!

Gowon: no!

Gowon: wait, that's possible?

Olive: lol, yes

Gowon: I have so many questions

Gowon: anyways, is it weird that…

Olive: ?

Gowon: I think I like girls too

Olive: oh?

Olive: spill the tea is!

Gowon: this is serious!

Olive: fine

Olive: ( ಠل͟ಠ)

Chaewon instantly giggled at the sight of the weird emoji Olive sent. Olive really knew how to make her smile. If someone were watching Chaewon now, they would think she was crazy by how often she laughed with no one else in the room but herself. She pondered where to start, unsure of how much she should reveal and when it all began.

Gowon: so... I guess it started with my roommate.

Olive: mhm, go on.

Gowon: when I met her, she told me she had a girlfriend

Gowon: and, well, I never met anyone that was…

Olive: gay?

Gowon: yeah

Gowon: then I thought to myself if I was ever interested in girls before

Gowon: because I was never interested in guys before

Gowon: and before I knew it, I developed a crush on my roomie

Olive: oooo spicy! 

Olive: have you seen her naked before ¬‿¬

Gowon: NO!!!

The silver-haired girl blushed furiously, recalling the first week living with Hyunjin. She forgot to knock on the bathroom door and stumbled into a steamy bathroom. She could remember the vanilla-scented shampoo floating in the air, invading her senses as her eyes went wide at Hyunjin's bare backside, her front covered with a towel. The sheen from the water seemed to make her perfectly smooth skin glisten under the sunlight that peered through their small bathroom window. Her heart rate increased as the heat in her body rose exponentially. She felt a strong urge to touch Hyunjin's skin.

Olive: you totally saw her naked

Olive: did you have wet dreams afterward? lol

Gowon: I swear I will make you shut up

Gowon: but that's just the first part

Olive: I'm ready for more tea

Olive: make it sweet

Gowon: my real crush is on my classmate

Olive: dang, girl, you move on fast!

Gowon: my roommate is taken anyways

Gowon: but seriously, all I can think about is her

Gowon: I have never felt such a strong desire to be with someone before

Olive: I ship it!

Gowon: we barely know each other!

Olive: talk to her, then

Gowon: adslgfkjbagkl

Gowon: i just

Gowon: make a fool of myself whenever she is nearby

Gowon: I don't know how to get closer to her

Olive: just be yourself

Olive: and if she doesn't realize you are a catch

Olive: it's her loss, and she isn't worth your time

Gowon: I guess

Gowon: have you ever had a crush before?

Olive: hmm

Olive: I guess you could say I used to with my best friend

Olive: but she already has a girlfriend since before we met

Olive: and I realize that we are better off as friends anyways

Olive: speaking of, she is pouting that I am not spending time with her, and instead of talking to you

Olive: good luck with your crush!

Gowon: byeee, ttyl!

Chaewon sighed as she let herself fall into her bed from her sitting position. She felt better than she had someone she could share her feelings with, and it was reassuring that Olive was close enough so that they could talk about their love lives. But it slightly stung that even Olive had a best friend in real life. She couldn't help but think if they met in person, would they be best friends too?

~ ~ ~

Chaewon could feel her heart hammer in her head, the concrete slamming into her heels with every step she took. Each breath felt labored and exasperated, doing her best to regulate her breathing. The silver-haired girl had never run so hard in her life. With her phone in hand, she quickly glanced at the time, 9:10 AM. Curse her inability to wake up in the morning, always fumbling with her alarm to snooze until she finally turns it off and falls back into dreamland.

For the nth time this month, she was late to class again. Chaewon couldn't understand why people would ever volunteer to take 8AM classes like her roommate, Hyunjin. She herself could barely manage 9AM classes. With a frustrated groan and ignoring the burning in her legs, she picked up the pace. Usually, she wouldn't be this panicked but remembered she had a quiz today that she totally didn't forget to study for was the cause for her frantic sprint to reach campus. It also didn't help that she struggled in this class, chemistry. Gross, such a boring class with the lamest professor to ever exist. Chaewon swore the professor lectured in a monotone voice to lull his class to sleep only so that he could torture them with impossible tests, assigning bad grades as his pleasure.

The frantic college student burst into the lecture hall, grabbing everyone's attention to fall on her. Chaewon was flustered; she put herself in the spotlight by rambunctiously entering the silent room. Her eyes traveled everywhere to avoid making eye contact with anyone, cursing her social awkwardness. It wasn't until she noticed a familiar face glaring at her, Olivia. Chaewon's ears grew red, realizing she caught the attention of her lab partner, also noting she looked as beautiful and striking as ever-

"Ms. Park."

The silver-haired girl woke from her stupor at the monotone voice that rang throughout the classroom. 

"You are late again, I see." The professor irked his eyebrows at the tardy student.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor Lee." She stuttered over her words in embarrassment and bowed.

The older man sighed, "Are you aware that we have a quiz today?"

Chaewon slowly nodded in response.

He raised his eyebrows at her in lack of amusement.

"I m-mean, yes, sir."

"I don't think so." The professor scoffed. "If you were aware, then you wouldn't be late."

The female student tightened the grip on her bag, "I-"

He turns to face the rest of the class. "I already give you all enough slack that I don't take attendance for lectures, but I find it unacceptable to be tardy during testing periods." The man returns his attention back to Chaewon and sternly scolds her. "And not only that, you noisily entered here, disrupting your fellow peers." 

"I-I'm sorry, Professor L-Lee." She had never felt so humiliated in her life to be ridiculed in front of an audience. It didn't help the fact that Olivia is witnessing everything.

"Now get out."

Chaewon's eyes went wide, "But-"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" The professor glared, "Out." As he pointed towards the door.

With tears brimming in her eyes, the fretful student didn't hesitate to spin on her heel and scurry out of the classroom, wanting nothing more than to escape the eyes of her peers and her strict professor.

The older man exhaled in annoyance and went back to his laptop. The rest of the students continued to work on their quiz, doing their best to keep their murmurs of gossip in a hush. Olivia's eyes remained on the door, where Chaewon was last seen. She wasn't sure what it was, but something in her body told her she should follow her lab partner, that she should be there for her. 

Perhaps it was the way Chaewon's brows furrowed tightly together, her hand poorly attempting to cover up the frown forming on her lips how her eyes seem to water and gloss over from the tears that tried to spill over her cheeks. It made her uncomfortable, unsettling even as Olivia wanted nothing more than to see Chaewon's smile instead. The raven-haired girl recalled moments of Chaewon's shy smile, always nervously tucking strands of her hair behind her red ears. She was cute, Chaewon was really cute, and Olivia found it adorable how bashful the older girl seemed to be whenever they were together.

She wasn't sure why she felt this way. Why she cared so much, they weren't particularly close, not even friends. At best, they were acquaintances. They only spoke out of necessity whenever they worked on labs together. But ever since meeting Chaewon, Olivia's curiosity piqued in wanting to know more about the living doll that was her lab partner.

With newfound determination, Olivia quickly finished the rest of her quiz. She didn't need to do much more, as she messily scribbled down the rest of the answers. As soon she finished, she slung her bag across one shoulder and, in hasty steps, made her way to the front of the class to turn her paper in and out the door.

Once in the hallway, Olivia scanned the area in hopes of finding any traces of the older girl. She didn't have to wander far as she spotted Chaewon's signature silver locks, slumped over, and curled into herself on a wall nearby.

Chaewon did her best to keep quiet as she silently sobbed to herself. It was embarrassing enough to be scolded like that in front of her classmates, and now she finds herself breaking down in public. _Could this day get any worse?_ She asks herself.

"He's an asshole."

Chaewon's heart stopped; at least she swore it did. The familiar voice could only belong to one person. The high pitched, almost baby-like voice that seemed unfit for her mysterious chic image could only belong to Olivia. _God, she must look so pitiful right now._

The older girl attempted to clean herself up, wiping the tears from her cheeks before making eye contact with the younger. She was surprised to find Olivia kneeling in front of her. She was in such close proximity, only a foot away.

Olivia tugged her oversized sleeve over her hand, bringing the cloth-covered fingers to gently dab and absorb the leftover tears. Chaewon stared in awe as if frozen in time, wanting to engrave this in her memory. Olivia was uncharacteristically sweet, and that only summoned the butterflies in her stomach to flutter uncontrollably.

No other words were shared between the two; Chaewon gazed at Olivia, who was focused on cleaning up her face. Eventually, they made eye contact, and it was as if something sparked inside of Chaewon for a small flame to ignite. 

The ravenette blinked rapidly, then turned her face to break eye contact. She awkwardly cleared her throat, "I- wanted to make sure you were okay. You are my lab partner, after all."

Chaewon slowly nodded in response. She felt much better now that Olivia was with her.

"Hey, let's ditch this place. I know a place where we can blow off some steam." Olivia stood up, offering her hand to help the silver-haired girl up.

Without hesitation, she took Olivia's hand, noticing how their hands were similar in size. Her skin felt warm and soft gripping against hers. She blushed, "Okay." Chaewon decided that anywhere with Olivia is where she also wanted to be.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahello! I have been wanting to continue this story, so here is an update!


	7. Godless

Chaewon wasn't sure where Olivia was dragging her, but she didn't care. She wasn't even sure if she could make it back home on her own because she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings as they walked through the city. Her eyes remained at their joint hands. Olivia is holding her hand. _They are holding hands!_

The older girl hoped, the younger couldn't feel her increasing pulse rate as Olivia gripped Chaewon's hand a bit tighter as they weaved in and out of the crowd to prevent them from being separated. Sure, Olivia may have been holding her hand for that sole reason, but that doesn't mean Chaewon couldn't enjoy and feel elated about the little progress in their relationship.

At this rate, Chaewon knew her crush for Olivia would only continue to grow, and she accepted that. The entire point of starting fresh in a new city was to build up connections with new people. To discover herself in a way she had never before, and if she happened to fall in love, then she was willing to dive straight in. That may sound reckless, but she was tired of being treated like a fragile porcelain doll that everyone had made her out to be. Chaewon was fully aware that falling in love could also end in heartbreak. But all these new emotions and feelings that she has experienced thus far in her journey, this new chapter in life, excited her, and she fully welcomed it. She didn't care whether she was into girls or boys. Chaewon was aware people out there struggled with that themselves, and she didn't want to hold herself back. She was willing to follow her heart and, in this case, follow Olivia.

Eventually, the two university students found themselves in front of an arcade. Olivia smirked as she looked down at Chaewon. "I hope you're ready to get your ass handed to ya."

The older girl finally looked up from their joined hands at the flashing neon blue sign. "Egoist Arcade," she read out loud. Chaewon couldn't help but think that Olivia was indeed after heart for taking her to this location. She turned to face the freshman, "You might be underestimating me. I love video games."

From that last comment, Chaewon finally was able to witness Olivia's smile. _Her heart skipped a beat._ For the first time since they have met, Chaewon has seen a smiling Olivia, and all she wanted to do was take her photo, save it as her phone background, print the image out to frame it, and hang it on the wall. No, that wasn't creepy. Okay, perhaps just a bit, but seeing such a marvel brought her indescribable feelings. Just like Olivia's voice, her wide gummy smile shattered the cold and chic image she put off. The ravenette's smile was like a ray of sunshine, full of joy and pure youth. 

Chaewon used to scoff and ridicule movie and book protagonists that would easily fall in love with just a simple smile. If her old self could see herself now, would she laugh at how easy it was to fall head over heels for Olivia?

"Oh? But will you pose a challenge?" Olivia teased in full confidence.

Chaewon's smile reached her ears. "Loser pays for our next meal."

Olivia took note of Chaewon's crooked smile, and couldn't help but think it suited her well. It may not be the expected picture-perfect smile that fit her doll-like image, but the asymmetrical smile made her real. It made it feel like Chaewon was attainable, a deity that exists in her life. Other than Heejin or her family members, this was the closest she felt to another person. 

Not to mention that lopsided smile was adorably cute on the upperclassman. Was Chaewon really older than her? Not like it mattered as she set her focus on winning their bet. "Deal."

The two students raced off into the arcade, the competition already starting in who can get their tokens the fastest as they shoved dollar bills into the machines. They weren't sure who won their first 'game' as Olivia immediately took hold of Chaewon's hand and dragged her to the nearest game.

The first game up, a zombie shooter, Olivia had this in the bag, smirking as she quickly slotted the tokens in. They each aimed with their brightly colored machine guns and immediately lit up the digital undead bodies on the screen in front of them. It didn't take long for Olivia to gain the lead in points by the time the third round started.

Chaewon pouted as her character lost their last life, dying in-game. Olivia cast a smug grin on her face as she looked down at the sophomore. "Ha, I won!"

"Yeah, whatever. Shooting games are lame anyway." Chaewon's bottom lip jutted out more, deepening her pout. "I'll kick your butt in racing."

Olivia chuckled at the pouty sore loser behavior the older girl displayed. _Cute_. "Okay, princess. Let me beat you at that too."

They made their way to their racing simulators, this time Chaewon grabbing hold of Olivia's hand. The younger girl didn't want to think much of it as she hadn't noticed it previously, but she liked the feeling of her fingers interlocked with Chaewon's. A light blush dusted across her cheeks, her face growing a bit warmer. Olivia blamed it on the temperature of the arcade and how much they were moving around.

The ravenette took her seat next to Chaewon as they got ready for their virtual race. Bright lights flashed on the sides of the screen, red, red, green. The two gamers smashed their foot into the gas pedal, their cars peeling out from the starting line. 

It was a heated battle for first place right from the start. The game NPCs were no match for the skilled gamers and were utterly left in the dust. It was the last lap, Olivia in the lead, and Chaewon was desperate to win. The older girl smiled to herself as she thought of a plan to gain the lead. She reached over to Olivia's simulator and jerked the wheel, causing the younger's car to crash into the wall.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Olivia yelled

The older girl smirked and exclaimed shamelessly, "Sabotaging you!" 

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" The younger girl narrowed her eyes at the latter.

The two stopped focusing on the race as they spent more time physically messing with one another, from shoving to tickling and covering each other's eyes. Eventually, Chaewon became the victor of their race and held her chin up high, a large grin plastered on her face as if she won fair and square.

Olivia scoffed at the silver-haired girl. "You had to cheat to beat me!" 

"Winning is winning," said Chaewon with a sarcastic prissy attitude.

Even though this was their first time getting to know each other, Olivia felt as if they had known each other for much longer. Their back and forth banter with one another seemed as if they were close friends for years rather than strangers that had known each other for only a few weeks. 

Olivia wasn't expecting much from bringing Chaewon to the arcade, but she certainly wasn't expecting to have the time of her life. She figured they were going to quietly game on their own, each in their own world as they would blow their frustration in the virtual world. But seeing Chaewon with her like this made her realize she wasn't the coy and bashful girl she thought she seemed. The older girl was fun to be around; it felt natural and organic. It was easy for Olivia to be herself, to be Hyejoo. For the first time, Olivia was comfortable with a stranger, and it slightly scared her, but it was also exciting. It brought hope to Olivia that her life could be somewhat normal around Chaewon. 

The competition between the two students went back and forth. Neither of them played fair as they repeatedly threw in underhanded tricks to sabotage the other, more so on Chaewon's end. The longer they spend time together, the more Chaewon discovers new things about Olivia that she would never have expected. 

First and foremost was Olivia's boisterous laughter. If Chaewon could, she could listen to it all day, and hearing it was contagious as well. She wanted to be the source and reason for the freshman's happiness. Just like her cackling laugh, her wide, gummy smile was filled with unbridled joy. A smile so vibrant and pure, Chaewon was sure she must have been stuck in a dream or imagining everything. She was in complete disbelief that this was the same cold and intimidating Olivia from just moments ago. The older student saw the younger in a new light as if the Olivia she has been spending her time within the arcade was a different person. 

_Was it always this easy to fall in love with someone?_ She knew she was falling hard and fast. As inexperienced as Chaewon was, she needed some answers. This was all new and unexplored territory for her. Perhaps she could bother Hyunjin for some advice and hopefully some insight into what to expect and how to pursue a romantic relationship. 

With Olivia still in the lead in their bet, Chaewon was determined to win the next and maybe even impress the latter. The silver-haired girl led them to the arcade's back corner and gleefully stepped onto the dance pad. Olivia has proved that she was a gamer not to be messed with, but Chaewon had absolute confidence in her game dancing skills with her quick and agile feet.

Olivia stared at the DDR machine that Chaewon was currently standing, hesitant to join. She remained frozen; her free hand gripped the loose fabric over her chest as her other hand felt the constant pull from the shorter girl.

"Come on! I bet I can beat you at this!" The sophomore tugged at Olivia's sleeve to join her but was met with resistance. Chaewon glanced behind, noticing the shake in the younger's eyes.

"I-I can't," Olivia's voice came out weak, and her words came out shaky. "I r-really can't."

And again, this was a completely new side of Olivia that Chaewon wasn't expecting. The ravenette always displayed a feat of confidence, almost arrogant even. She seemed impervious and bulletproof from any obstacle she faced, but here stood the same Olivia, her eyes laced with insecurity, and Chaewon swore she sensed some fear.

Hoping to reassure the younger and bring her some confidence, Chaewon mustered her friendliest smile as the tone in her voice softened. "It's not even real dancing. You simply need to move your feet."

But to no avail, Olivia refused. "I think it's best we play something else."

"You're just scared of getting destroyed," Chaewon did her best attempt at teasing.

"I-I just can't." The younger girl dropped her head towards the floor, her dark locks falling and covering her face as if a curtain was drawn to hide herself.

This type of behavior was very peculiar coming from Olivia. To the point that even Chaewon was starting to become nervous and unsettled. 

"O-ok," Chaewon's eyes wandered the place to find anything to bring back the joyful Olivia she was with earlier. She led them away from the DDR machine that seemingly caused Olivia's mood to suddenly spiral. "How about we get food. I'm starving, and I'll treat you to anything you want since you are in the lead."

Olivia slowly nodded her head in silence; the glum look on her face remained.

Noticing how Olivia didn't seem to respond, Chaewon adds some perk to her voice. "I know just the treat to cheer you up." The shorter girl leads them out of the arcade and into a plaza nearby. 

They quickly made their way to a nearby food stand, and the signature cinnamon sweet aroma invaded the girl's senses. Olivia couldn't help but lift her head as if her nose was following the sugary scented trail. She felt better at the sight of her favorite snack, churros.

By the time Olivia returned to reality from her daze, Chaewon had held out six sticks of freshly fried churros and a large cup of vanilla ice cream. "Let's find a place to sit."

Chaewon led the younger girl to a small table only a few meters away from the food stand. The older girl lightly blushed, as they sat down, she shyly added an explanation to their shared food. "I uh- I figured you wouldn't mind sharing." Then quickly added. "If you don't mind, of course!" Chaewon was aware that going to the arcade and now sharing dessert would be considered as a date by many, and the thought made her self conscious. She wished and wanted this to be a date, but it was more important to cheer Olivia up.

Usually, Olivia would hate sharing her food, especially with people she didn't know well. But once again, Chaewon made her feel a sense of normalcy in her life. No one had ever made her feel that way for as long as she could remember. Once again, the feeling that Olivia felt with Chaewon was comforting and almost natural. Like two puzzle pieces, she felt like they fit perfectly into each other's lives. 

The ravenette beamed, displaying her full gummy smile. "I would really like that."

~ ~ ~

Hyunjin clutches the handle of the door tightly and deeply inhales and slowly exhales. Recently she has been feeling incredibly lonely. She was missing the person that made her feel whole. She twists the handle down and is immediately greeted with a smile she has fallen in love with years ago. A smile she has grown so fond of and would never take for granted. 

"Hyunnie!" Heejin exclaims, opening up the covers of her bed for Hyunjin.

The younger girl chuckles at the lame pun of a nickname her girlfriend has given her. "Heekki." A simple response to Heejin's call. Hyunjin walks towards the older girl, immediately joining her girlfriend in bed. She closes the distance between them, encircling Heejin's waist with her arms and pulling her into an embrace. Hyunjin's lips quickly found her partner's, making Heejin release a soft gasp at the sudden intimate action, but she followed suit and deepened their kiss.

Hyunjin gazed softly into Heejin's eyes as they broke apart, causing the older girl's cheeks to burn up. 

"Someone is clingy today." Heejin lightly teases.

Hyunjin snuggles into the crook of Heejin's neck, taking in her scent and presence. Heejin hums in satisfaction, her fingers run through Hyunjin's hair, caressing her head softly as they cuddle in bed. The two remain still, enjoying their company in silence. Hyunjin finally feels at home again, not at her apartment, but with Heejin and in her arms. The last time she was able to sleep with Heejin felt so long ago. She missed the nightly routine they once had. She missed when things were normal and when they used to live together and go out and do all the usual couple things people do. Tears start to form, gathering under Hyunjin's eyelids and sliding down her eyelashes.

Heejin took notice instantly, the hot tears smearing on her neck. She murmured softly, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Hyunjin let out a small whimper, clutching tighter against Heejin as if she were to disappear if she were to let go.

"I'm right here." The older girl cradles Hyunjin's heads as she whispers sweetly.

The taller girl looks up, and her watery eyes make contact with Heejin's warm brown orbs. "I miss this. I miss being with you."

"Me too." Heejin leans in, her eyes flutter to close, as does Hyunjin's. The brunette softly kisses her girlfriend with loving grace. After their lips part, their foreheads rest against one another, Heejin gently presses her palm into Hyunjin's cheeks, her thumb swipes a stray tear rolling down the younger's cheek.

"Hyun baby, why are you crying?" Heejin smiles with warmth to comfort her lover.

Hyunjin responds in a breathy whisper. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too."

"The apartment isn't the same without you." The ravenette's words come out unsteady.

"Yeah, but it sounds like your new roommate is fun." Heejin attempts to turn the direction of their conversation into a positive one.

"She is, but- She isn't you." Hyunjin takes a deep breath for a lame attempt at keeping it together. "She isn't you." Another shaky breath, "I miss you so fucking much," and Hyunjin breaks. A sob wracked her body while she grabbed a fistful of Heejin's gown.

Heejin closes her eyes to hold her tears in. She needed to be there for Hyunjin. She wasn't going to allow herself to fall into despair as well. She barely manages to keep her calm; her lips quiver as she pulls her girlfriend closer into her warmth and kisses her forehead.

~ ~ ~

Hyejoo was beyond ecstatic to share her day with her best friend. This would be the first time Hyejoo would be able to share that she made a new friend with someone. She wanted to share everything about Chaewon with Heejin. The freshman checks her phone for the time, and she should be able to spend at least an hour with Heejin. As she opens the door to Heejin's room, she notices the dimmed lights and the two bodies asleep in her best friend's bed. 

Nights like these happen from time to time. Olivia knew Heejin and Hyunjin have been struggling for so long, and at some points, they feel like they start reaching a breaking point. Whenever Hyunjin comes to that point, she immediately finds comfort in Heejin. Both Hyunjin and Hyejoo know Heejin is one they could rely on.

But Hyejoo knew that it wasn't easy for Heejin either. Ironically, Hyejoo tells Heejin it's okay to let go, to let Hyunjin know she is also vulnerable and afraid. But Heejin always tells her otherwise, that she needs to keep a brave face to comfort her girlfriend.

But if they both found solace in Heejin's arms, then who would become that person for Heejin? Hyejoo couldn't imagine Heejin staying sane in that solitary room. Hyejoo knew when she needed to step up and allowed her best friend to snuggle into her arms and cry into her chest. Just like Heejin would do for her, she would run her fingers through Heejin's hair to soothe her. The younger would repeat the same mantra over and over, whispering softly into her best friend's ear. _It's okay. It's okay. We will make it through this._

As Hyejoo gazes upon the sleeping couple, a sad smile forms on her face. Suppose there was such a thing as a god. Why did they have to curse them with such a fate? Why was life so unfair and cruel for them to deserve such a life? 

_Then it hit her._

She just realized that her feelings for Chaewon were too good to be true. If she were to continue to pursue her feelings that were starting to bud, they would undoubtedly have the same fate as Heejin and Hyunjin, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to take it. More than anything, she didn't want to drag Chaewon through such devastating heartache and torture. She didn't deserve that. No one does.

Hyejoo wanted to laugh at herself. She was foolish even to believe she could have a relatively normal relationship with Chaewon. Just because they had a moment, a short period of reprieve from her darkness, she was given a spark of hope at a chance to obtain something she had given up long ago. Only for it to be blown away and consumed in the dark.

She has always wondered why she had to go through this hell too? 

Why was she cursed as well? 

The answer is simple.

_There is no god._

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry I couldn't let the chapter end in fluff. I hope you read the tags, as a reminder, this is an angst story btw. And yes, I purposely left a vague ending as to what Heejin and Hyejoo are going through.


End file.
